Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system and, more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for allocating resources by taking into consideration interference between user equipment (UE) in a wireless communication system for supporting device-to-device communication.
Related Art
In recent years, common use of a long term evolution (LTE) system being a next generation wireless communication system has been actively supported. After a need to support an audio service and a large amount of a service with respect to a request of a user while ensuring activity of a UE user with high quality is recognized, such a LTE system tends to rapidly spread. The LTE system provides low transmission delay, a high transmission rate, system capacity and coverage improvement.
Meanwhile, the LTE system has been developed in the form of maintaining compatibility and coexisting with a 2G communication system, that is, Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) being time division multiple access (TDMA) based communication technology and a 3G communication system being a wideband code division multiple Access (W-CDMA) based universal mobile telecommunication system (UMTS) in consideration of improvement of a performance gain through improvement of an existing radio access and a network by taking into consideration a request of a service business providing the service to a user.
In particular, recently, as a smart phone and a tablet PC are introduced, real communication UE users require a service capable of easily obtaining or sharing desired information at a desired location and time.
However, up to now, the wireless communication system cannot efficiently provide trivial valuable real time information for the user in a real living space due to a complexity of the system or time delay. Meanwhile, a device to device (D2D) service through a direct communication link between communication UEs is introduced without passing through a network object such as a base station. That is, there is a strong need to suggest, develop/improve a communication technology to support an environment capable of sharing and acquiring various information of users in a wireless communication system environment.
Accordingly, there is a need for an efficient data transmission/reception scheme with respect to a UE to support a service by configuring a link with a base station and UEs to support D2D service in the wireless communication system. Further, there is a need to allocate an efficient resource for minimizing interference upon transmission/reception of data between UEs.